Pearl Diving
by MsCaprice
Summary: Misty and Aki have mentioned pearl diving before and it kills Carly that she doesn't know what it is. So she's determined to find out.Yuri: MistyXCarlyXAki Lemon! Don't like, don't read


Misty and Aki always seemed to be talking about "pearl diving." Not while Carly was there, they always stopped talking immediately when Carly entered the room. At first, Carly simply thought they both shared a hidden passion for underwater adventures, but the more she thought about it, the less likely it seemed. When would they have the time? And neither girl seemed like the type to go and dive into the waters for some pearls when both could easily buy some at the nearest jeweler.

So, one afternoon, after walking in on yet another conversation about "pearl diving," Carly got the courage to ask them about the secretive subject.

"Um… I've been wondering for some time now, what exactly is 'pearl diving?'"

Both Aki and Misty were stunned at the smaller girl's blunt and naïve comment.

Carly stood there, confused, but judging by the reaction she was receiving, she felt as though she had asked a stupid question.

"Well, pearl diving…" Aki began, struggling for the right words, "it's, it's when you have a girl…"

"How about we show you?" Misty suggested. Aki looked at her, "It's time she found out, she's not a little girl anymore."

But even as she said this, they both were remembering times Carly was less than mature. All the times she has tripped, fallen, broken her glasses, pouted when she didn't get the stuffed pink bear at the carnival. And just a couple days ago she had mistaken a blow job for a hair dresser blow drying their client's hair.

"Sure! Will I have to change into a wet suit or anything?"

"No, but you might want to be as natural~ as possible," Misty winked.

Aki and Misty led Carly into Misty's larger than average bedroom. As close as Misty and Carly were, the younger girl had never actually been in the model's room, and she nearly fainter from its beauty. Like Misty, it was gorgeous, decorated with many shades of green and silver.

Carly sat down in the large armchair next to the king sized bed, ready to see what pearl diving was. Aki blushed, she had never been watched as intently as Carly was watching, but she still managed to slowly undress with Misty until they were both down to their bras and panties.

It was clear that Misty was in charge when she told Aki to lay down and asked Carly to come closer and watch.

Carly was blushing furiously from seeing her two closest friends in their present state; Aki laying down on Misty's jade green comforter, and Misty hovering above her, both practically naked. But still, Carly was determined to know, and she sat hesitantly on the edge of the bed.

"Watch closely," Misty whispered, dragging her fingertips down Aki's thighs, bringing with them her underwear.

"This," Mist said, stroking Aki's clit, "is a peal," Aki was writhing and moaning under Misty's touch. "And this is pearl diving."

Before Carly could even fully comprehend what was about to happen, Misty had lowered her head between the red head's legs and started licking and sucking.

"Mmmmm, ngh… AH!" Aki was moaning loudly as Misty licked between the delicate folds. Eventually twirling Aki's nub with her tongue.

Carly was mesmerized. She was red and flustered and couldn't deny the warm feeling forming in her lower regions. Carly squeezed her legs together to try to ignore the uncomfortable feeling.

"Misty!" Aki screamed as she climaxed, coating Misty's tongue in her juices. After Misty finished licking all of her juices, Aki rolled over and sat up on the bed.

Carly was confused as to what exactly the two were doing, but the answer was quickly given to her when she found herself pinned under Misty with Aki's hands moving their way towards the hem of her blue and white striped shirt.

"Carly," Aki breathed into her ear, the heat sending shivers down the smaller girl's spine, "All you have to say is 'stop.'"

When Carly showed no signs of objection, Misty and Aki started slowly undressing her, running their fingers over every inch of smooth pale skin they could find. Aki knelt over Carly and started rolling her semi-hardened nipple between her index finger and thumb. Carly closed her eyes as Aki kissed her passionately, her tongue easily overcoming the reporter's and gaining dominance. She moaned into the witch's mouth as Misty took her other nipple in her mouth.

"Mmmm…Ngh!" Carly inhaled sharply as she felt the model's long, slim, manicured fingers slip into her womanhood, pumping in and out as her thumb rubbed Carly's own special pearl.

Carly opened her eyes and broke her kiss from Aki, watching as the model kept pumping Carly, with her mouth still sucking the reporter's generous mounds.

As soon as the model's lustful eyes met Carly's, the reporter screamed as an intense orgasm shook through her body.

Aki left her spot next to the panting Carly and moved in between her legs. The witch licked her fingers before inserting them into her own womanhood. Moaning and squirming as she pleasured herself, she dipped her head between Carly's thighs and began licking.

"Ah! Mmmm…" Carly sat up and Misty slid behind her, using both hands to fondle the small girl. Using her mouth to lick and suck on the sensitive part of her neck.

Aki inserted her tongue into Carly's hold, pushing as deep as she could and twitching it as much as possible. As Carly's moans got louder and louder, Misty and Aki's assault on her got more intense. Until finally, Aki came, causing her tongue to coat the inside of Carly with her saliva, causing Carly to scream and have a very powerful and glorious climax all her own.

Aki leaned on Carly, panting. And Carly lay back on Misty, trying to catch her breath.

"So," Aki began, "how do you like pearl diving?"

"I think… I like it… very much."

"Well good, now hurry up and catch your breath!" Misty urged, "We still have to introduce you to toys!"

**Author Note: so, this was dedicated to DD-Cookie, the most awesomest 12 year old that asked me to write something for them. Hope you enjoyed it! 3**


End file.
